


Jacob Should Have Listened

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Evie Frye, Alpha Maxwell Roth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Beta Henry Green, Biting, Cutting, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evie is always trying to Protect Jacob, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Jacob was stubborn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jacob Frye, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roth is a Jerk, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Torture, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Jacob knew that Evie was right, that it was dangerous to be out in the streets when his heat was due soon. Yet he didn't care, for he was a highly trained assassin, and the only Omega. Usually Omega's were not allowed to be assassin's, but his father and Evie made sure to hide his true nature. Only this time he didn't listen to his sister and went off to do his own thing, but his heat came and he hid in an abandon building. He hoped that his scent would blend in with the rest of the Omega's in Whitechapel. Little did he know that there was an Alpha there that would find him and want him all for them self. Jacob can only hope that Evie finds him before too much is done and nothing can be undone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another fic for the Assassin's Creed. Separate from my other two fics, and it will be updated in time. This one is A/B/O dynamics and it was just buzzing in my head. Also helps that I've been suffering two days of severe food poisoning and this idea wouldn't leave me alone at all. It will be updated, just like the rest, only when the chapter is clear and perfect in my mind. So enjoy. Also please heed the tags and warning, for there will be rape, torture, and abuse of all kinds in this fic. If that is something that you do not like, then don't read. You have been warned.

Jacob knew he should have listened to Evie, for if he did, then he would not be in the position he was in. Yet he was stubborn, he had to show he could do anything, and now in was being held by a dangerous man. Being an Omega, a stubborn one at that, he should have kept better track of when his heats were due, but he didn’t. Jacob hated that he was an Omega and that his twin was an Alpha, maybe that’s why he defied her whenever he could. Really he should have been thankful for all that his father and sister have done for him. In all actuality he should never have been allowed to join the Brotherhood in the first place, but his father protected his secret. It was through his father and Evie that he became the assassin he was, and why he should have really listened to Evie when she told him to stay on the train. Now here he was, chain, naked, weak, in heat, and at the mercy of the Alpha known by Maxwell Roth. Jacob bit into the pillow as he felt Roth’s knot inflate in him and the man release in him, and Jacob hated every minute of it.

            “Don’t worry my sweet Jacob,” Roth cooed into Jacob’s ear. He leaned back and nipped at Jacob’s scent glandes, causing the Omega to yelp in surprise. “I’ll claim you before your heat is over with darling, and then you’ll be all mine. Mine forever, sweet dove.”

            Jacob tugged at the cuffs that restrained him to the bed, wished that he had his gauntlet, or some weapon on him. “I’ll never be yours…agh!” Jacob cried out. He felt Roth move around, causing the knot to move, and causing pain to Jacob. He shivered as he felt Roth’s rough tongue run over his glandes, and he wished he could escape.

            “You will be mine Jacob, darling.” Roth whispered out. He moved a little bit more, causing the Omega to whimper slightly. “I would never suspect that such a strong looking assassin like you would be an Omega. I am truly happy that you are, pet.” He wrapped his arms around Jacob and turned them both on their sides, pulling the assassin closer to his chest. “You smell like fresh picked daisies my love, and a fine wine that has had time to become even finer. My darling, you are absolutely everything I’ve been looking for in an Omega.”

            Jacob hated Roth right now with a passion, even more than when Roth tried to blow that building up that was full of children. Call it his Omega nature, but Jacob has always had a soft spot for children, and that’s when his partnership with Roth ended. Now here he was in the man’s personal bedchambers, in the thralls of heat, with the Alpha’s knot planted in him. He should have really listened to Evie earlier that day, if he had, then he would not be where he was. Jacob tugged once more trying to see if the cuffs would give way, but he knew that they would not. He was trapped and the only way for him to escape would be to give Roth what he wants and trick the man. After what felt like a life time, the knot finally started to deflate and he felt Roth pull out of him with a low wet pop. Jacob let out a small sigh of relief when he felt Roth get out of the bed and started to breathe a little better when he saw Roth start to get dressed. He thought he finally saw his chance to escape.

            “I hate to leave you while you’re in heat darling.” Roth gently spoke. He stood by the open door, staring at Jacob’s naked frame. “But I have some business to take care of. I’ll be back soon, and if we’re lucky you may even get pregnant.” He turned and slammed the door close, making sure to lock it before he left.

            Jacob slowly tried to sit up, but his body was too weak and too sore, so he settled on just laying down on his side. He gave a few forcefully tugs at the cuffs, hoping that this time they would give, or that he could at least slip his wrists free. All attempts proved to be useless as the cuffs gave no signs of giving, and his wrists were not going to slip. He was also caught in the thralls of his heat, and that made him even weaker. Jacob decided that he needed some sleep as he let sleep take him as thoughts of how he ended up here swarmed around in his head.

_Earlier that Day_

            “Jacob, your do soon,” Evie chided at him. She was always aware of how close his heats were and was always on him when they were due. “You need to stay here, on the train. You’ll be better protected brother. It’s just three days Jacob, please stay here.”

            Jacob rolled his eyes at his sister. “You’re too protective Evie. I know that I’m due soon, but that doesn’t mean I need to be stuck on the train until my heat comes.” He began to head for the exit. They were stopped in Whitechapel and he needed to deal with a certain Alpha that he heard was in the town. He stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

            Evie worried about her brother, knowing that he could get into trouble if he wasn’t careful. “Jacob, just this once listen to me. You are due to go into heat any day now. Your best option would be to stay here on the train until you do. I’ve already ordered all the Alpha’s, except myself, off and the only ones allowed on are Beta’s and Omega’s. The Rooks understand Jacob. Stay, for your own safety.”

            Jacob felt anger towards his sister, of course he could just say it was his preheat hormones kicking in. “Evie leave me alone!” Jacob hissed out as he pulled his shoulder free. He saw the hurt in his sister’s eyes, but didn’t care. “You act like I’m a typical Omega, but I’m not. I’m a highly trained assassin. Sorry I wasn’t born an Alpha like you and father, or even a Beta for that matter.”

            “And that’s exactly why you should stay here Jacob.” Evie firmly told him. She didn’t like throwing her Alpha stance around, but if it would get through to him then she would. “If the Brotherhood found out, then they would expel you from the order. Now for the last time, go to your room, stay on this train, and ride your heat out here in safety.”

            Jacob felt his Omega nature wanting to give in to the Alpha, but he was stubborn and he would not. “Leave me alone Evie.” Jacob whispered out. He ran from the compartment, and hoped off the train just as it was taking off. He didn’t wait to see if Evie was following him or not, he just kept running. Jacob hated when Evie tried to play the Alpha card, tried to control him, whether she knew it or not, with the Alpha voice. Jacob ran and ran and ran right into a group of Blighters. He smiled, he needed to take out his frustrations somehow. “Hey you Blighters!” He watched as they turned to face him, guns drawn out. He smiled as he flicked his wrist, revealing his hidden blade, and grabbed his sword. The battle was quick and Jacob had barely broken a sweat as he studied the dead bodies of the five Blighters. “Well in all actuality in wasn’t a fair fight. I used my sword as well.” Jacob told the dead Blighters. He concealed his blade once more and pressed his hidden blade back into his gauntlet. A new wave of energy filled him as he walked the streets in Whitechapel, not caring about his earlier argument with his sister, and in no hurry to get back to the train. Day was slowly approaching twilight hours as he continued his journey, he was thirsty and needed to get a drink, and made his way, threw the back alleys, towards a tavern. Out of nowhere he felt a heat that penetrated him, down to his bones strike him. Jacob sunk to his knees and grabbed hold of his stomach as he felt a cramp roll through him. He was entering his heat, and he was in danger of any Alpha attacking him. Luckily in Whitechapel, the streets mostly smelled of Omega’s in heat, so he had that on his side as he found an abandoned building to hide in. He shut the door, hoping that his scent would simply blend in as he stripped of most of his gear and his clothes, to help deal with his heat. Jacob settled down for what was going to be a long three days.

            Roth had just finished business with a group of Blighters in Whitechapel, and couldn’t believe that the meeting had lasted the entire day. He hated that he no longer had the pleasure of expecting a certain assassin to come and visit him, but he would be seeing the young Frye soon enough. Anyway he was more interested in getting home, he needed a good lay after the frustrations he’s dealt with for the past few weeks, and here in Whitechapel, he should have no problem finding an Omega willing to go home with him. Roth smelled the air when the most delicious scent caught his attention. “Lewis! Stop the carriage!” Roth yelled. He waited as his driver and ex-lover slowly brought the carriage to a stop. He quickly exited the carriage and smelled the air. The scent was close, and it was the most delicious smelling scent that he had ever smelt. “Lewis follow me. I think I found the Omega that I want to take back home. And this one smells like a keeper.” He let out an evil smile as he and Lewis went down an old alleyway and to an abandon building. Roth stopped to smell the air, and he was positive that the smell was now coming from inside the building. He slowly opened the door and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Well well, look what we have here.” Roth laughed out. The sight in front of him brought a huge smile to his face.

            Jacob was doubling over in pain when he smelled the smell of Alpha right outside the door. He hoped that the Alpha was just passing by, for Jacob was too weak to grab any of his weapons. His heart began to race when he heard the door slowly opened, and then it skipped a beat when he saw the Alpha that was standing right there. “Well, well, look what we have here.” The evil voice rang in Jacob’s head. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Maxwell Roth enter the building and start to approach him. “Stay away from me.” Jacob hissed out. He tried to sound strong, but he was so caught in his heat, that he knew he sounded weak. His hips bucked against nothing, and his slick started to leak faster once the smell of Alpha hit his noise. Jacob felt disgusted when he saw Roth lick his lips.

            “Why my darling Jacob,” Roth cooed as he approached the withering assassin. “All our time together, I would never have guessed you were an Omega. Now I see why your so impulsive and moody, my little dove.” Roth slowly approached Jacob, watching as the assassin tried to back away.

            His body was so weak, and his heat was so strong he could barely move. He silently cursed himself for removing the majority of his weapons and for being stripped down to barely nothing. Jacob tried to back away when Roth started to stroke his face, but too weak to even accomplish a simple action. “Do…don’t touch…touch me.” Jacob’s voice was hardly audible, and his strength was all but gone.

            Roth smiled that evil smile of his when as he stared down at his prize. “Oh darling. I would never dream of taking you in such a place like this.” He bent down and scooped Jacob up, bridal style and proceeded to make his way back to the carriage with Lewis right behind him. He listened as Jacob made a weak protest to try and escape. “I’ll take you in more comfortable lodgings darling.” They reached the carriage, and with Lewis’s help, he got Jacob in and then he got in and closed the door. “Home Lewis! And make haste! A bond is going to happen!” He felt the carriage lurch forward as Lewis had the horses go full gallop. Roth stared down at the assassin on the ground, withering in pain, needing a knot in him to help. “Darling, soon we’ll be home, and soon you will never leave my side.”

            Jacob groaned when he heard Roth say that, and he hated knowing that the Alpha was probably right. He cursed himself, which he knew would not be the last time, for not listening to Evie and staying on the train. Jacob felt Roth’s foot on him, holding him in place, while the scent of the Alpha was driving Jacob crazy as his body craved the knot. Jacob hoped that Evie would realize that he was in danger and come to his rescue.

_Back in Present Time_

            Jacob startled awake when he heard the door closed, and groaned when he saw that Roth had returned. He felt slick start to leak out of him as the scent of the Alpha filled his nostrils and he hated it. Hated how his body was reacting to the Roth and hated that he had been foolish enough not to listen to his sister. Jacob watched as Roth made his way to the bed and Jacob tried to back away, but the cuffs made any escape impossible. “You took what you wanted. Leave me alone.”

            Roth slowly got on the bed, wrapped his arms around Jacob, and took in his scent. “My dear little dove.” He cooed so loving to Jacob. “I have yet to get what I want and you and I both know what that want is.” He licked over Jacob’s scent glandes to empathize his point, and smiled when he felt Jacob shake under his touch.

            “I will never be yours Roth, no matter what.” Jacob forced his voice to sound stronger, even though he felt weak. He also felt Roth’s member growing hard and Roth forcing him on his stomach. Jacob knew what was coming and dug his fingers into the pillows.

            “Darling, you shall be mine.” Roth whispered out. He snapped his hips forward, driving his entire length into Jacob, feeling the assassin tighten around him. Roth was looking forward to another fun session with the Omega in heat, and at the end of it, biting down on Jacob’s neck, forming a bond.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob awakes and learns that it was not a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Hope everyone enjoys!

Jacob moaned as he stirred in the bed. His memories were hazy and he felt his post heat feelings slowly fading. He slowly started to stretched, but stopped when something pulsated on the nape of his neck. Slowly Jacob moved his right hand up and his eyes went wide with shock as he realized that it was a bond bite, that during his heat he had been claimed. Jacob was trying to fight his post heat feelings, tried to sort out his memories and remember what happened. As he was trying to remember, he glanced down his body and couldn’t believe that he was naked, and that his sides were covered in bruises. _Damn Alphas._ Jacob thought as he gingerly touched one of the marks. He winced in pain when he touched one and it sent a wave of pain through him. Yet that feeling of pain triggered his memories, and he remembered that it was Maxwell Roth, the man he wanted to kill, that had claimed him. “Shit.”

            His eyes scanned the room, trying to see if he could find his clothing and he couldn’t control the smile that went across his face. There on the chair on the other side of the room was all of his clothing and his weapons. “Perfect.” Jacob threw the remaining of the sheets off, jumped off the bed, and began to run towards his property. He barely registered that something was wrong, until he landed on his face, his property just inches from him. Jacob turned to scan his body to find out why he fell, and saw that Roth had attached a leather restraint around his left ankle, a chain attached to the cuff, and the chain was attached to the bed. Jacob saw that he had extended the chain to its full length. He looked between the chain and his items and knew that his key to freedom was barely out of his reach. Jacob tried again, tried to force his body to grow so he could reach his items. _Damn it!_ Jacob’s mind screamed. He was so close to grabbing the items, and yet they were still so far out of his reach. Jacob turned and studied the restraint around his ankle. Jacob tried to see if there was a way to slip the cuff or even break it, but Roth made sure that Jacob couldn’t use his skills. Jacob snapped his head towards the door when he heard the lock clicking, and quickly jumped back on the bed, pulling the sheets over him just as Roth walked in. Jacob just gave the man a death stare. “What the hell do you want Roth?”

            “Jacob, my little dove. That’s no way to speak to your Alpha.” Roth laughed out. “You do know that when your Alpha walks into a room, you are supposed to let me see your entire body.”

            Jacob felt a flash of anger running through him. “I am not your Omega Roth!” He put as much venom into the words as he could. “You basically raped me and forced me against my will.”

            Roth laughed, he was going to enjoy breaking Jacob. “In heat, an Omega cannot give or deny consent, and it would be cruel of any Alpha to ignore an Omega withering in heat. In case you forgot, by the second day of your heat you were begging for my knot, begging for the bond, and I happily gave it to you.” Roth noticed that Jacob was looking at his stuff. “Oh darling, you will not be getting those items back.”

            “Then why the hell would you leave them in the same room with me?” Jacob snapped. “I will slip this ankle restraint you’ve placed on me and get my belongings.” He let a low growl escape his lips as he watched Roth approach the bed. Jacob knew by the length of the chain he couldn’t back that far away, so he just stayed on the bed, ignoring the Alpha.

            Roth smiled as he smelled the defiance in the air rolling off Jacob. He was going to have fun breaking the young man’s spirit. “Because I was letting you look at your old life darling. Since you are now mine, you are going to become a proper Omega, my little dove.” He laughed when the look of disgust ran over Jacob’s face. “I’m showing you what you once were and what you will become.” Roth produced a key and held it up for Jacob to see.

            Jacob watched as Roth went towards the locked closet, used the key, and in one fluid motion the doors swung wide open. Jacob felt his mouth hang open as he saw the clothing that was in the closet. “I am not wearing any of those.” He couldn’t believe that Roth would expect him to wear Omega dresses that had been made specifically for men. Jacob would slash the other man’s throat out if he even tried to force one dress on him. He let a low warning growl escape his throat. “I would rather walk around naked than wear one of those.”

            “That can be arranged darling.” Roth cooed out. He closed the closet and made his way towards the bed. “You see Jacob, once I train and have your full obedience, I plan to take you out. And I want you dressed like a proper Omega when that happens.”

            “You’re out of your damn mind Roth!” Jacob yelled. He was letting his anger take hold and he didn’t care. All Jacob saw was red, and he saw himself ripping Roth’s throat out. His life was basically destroyed within a single bite, and the pulsating of the bite only served to remind him. “You think you can keep me here? You are one delusional Alpha then. I am a highly-trained assassin, and I will escape.” He kept his eyes on the Alpha that just standing in front of him. Jacob swore that when he could, he was going to kill the man. A fire of pain went through him, and he winced out. His eyes left Roth for a moment and looked for the source of the pain. All Jacob saw was red when he saw a huge bruise right on his ribs and wondered how the old man had injured him in such a way. “You bastard.”

            Roth simply shrugged his shoulders. “I do apologize my love for any undo pain. You were just such a rowdy Omega that by the second day of your heat, you were begging for the pain. Being the caring Alpha that I am, I gave you what you wanted.” He smiled as he listened to Jacob growl out in anger. “You were the careless one my dove. Running around Whitechapel of all places. In heat. Any Alpha could have walked by and taken you. Imagine it, if I didn’t take you out of the kindness of my heart, you would probably be in an Omega brothel…”

            “At least I would be away from you!” Jacob quickly hissed out. “Any place would be better than being forced into a bond with you.” Jacob bared his teeth as Roth began to approach him once again. “And a brothel house could not hold me long, I would escape and kill all Alpha’s that dared to touch me.”

            In a blink of an eye, Roth jumped on the bed and quickly had Jacob pinned. The younger man struggling in the grip that Roth had on his wrists. “I can still whore you out my little lamb. Of course, with the Alpha knowing that they cannot knot you. I don’t want another Alpha getting you pregnant. Then tell me you would be able to survive a whore house.” He leaned his head closer to Jacob’s face.

            Jacob didn’t hesitate as he slammed his head forward. He put all his force into the action, and smiled as he heard Roth groan out in pain. When the grip on his wrists loosened, Jacob used his knee and quickly kneed Roth in the groin. Once the Alpha released his wrist’s Jacob pushed the older man off him and tried to get his gear. He would be damned if would be forced to stay in that room with that man. Of course, the moment the chain was extended to its full length, Jacob fell hard. Jacob reached, just inches away, was his gear, his way to escape, and yet it was just out of his reach. “Come on, just a little more.” He could hear Roth groaning and knew that the Alpha was recovering. “Come on Jacob, you can do it.” Just when he thought he could reach the leg of the chair, he felt a rough tug. Jacob felt the hard floor scraping along his chest, felt the bruises getting worst, and felt cuts that had closed being ripped opened. “Let me go!”

            “That was a big mistake Jacob darling.” Roth hissed out. He continued to pull on the chain to pull Jacob back to the bed. When the struggling young Omega was close enough, Roth moved quickly to his side.

            Without warning, Jacob cried out in pain. The boot print throbbed as he felt the bruise there getting bigger and feeling as though Roth’s foot was still there. “GAH!!” The next kick was in the same area, and Jacob swore he heard a rib crack. Jacob look up through pain filled eyes and saw that the boot was coming back down, and he barely had enough time to roll out of the way. The action hurt just as much, leaving a ghost feeling that the boot made contact. A small smile feel across Jacob’s lips as he listened to Roth swear. Slowly, Jacob stood up, ignoring the pain that was going through his body. Jacob was not going to go down without a fight. “Touch me…again and I…I’ll kill you.” Talking hurt, but Jacob was not going to go down without a fight. He felt his legs shake and hoped that he would be able to hold his own against Roth.

            “Get down on your knees now Jacob and apologize like a good Omega.” Roth hissed out. When Jacob didn’t respond, it only caused Roth to be amused and angry at the same time with his Omega. “As your Alpha, I order you to get down and apologize Jacob.”

            Jacob could feel the pull of his Omega nature wanting to cave to the Alpha, but he fought against it. “I am not yours, Roth. I will never be yours.” Jacob took a step back, steading himself. It was taking all his energy to just keep standing, and he hoped that Roth couldn’t see what was going on. Jacob had to admit for an older Alpha, the man could move fast. The hit to the broken rib caught him off guard and had him falling to his knees, gasping for air. Jacob had no time to prepare himself as he felt Roth’s hand entangle itself in his hair and pull up. He made sure that Roth saw every ounce of defiance he was putting into his stare.

            “I will not tolerate you being disobedient forever darling.” Roth purred out. He tossed Jacob onto the bed and watched the Omega bounce. “I do not enjoy causing you pain Jacob, darling. But when you defy my, then I have to.” Roth stripped out of his clothes and made his way to the bed.

            The pain was intense, and Jacob couldn’t feel his arms. He wondered how severe the damage was to his body, but he could no longer fight as he felt Roth getting on the bed. Again, Jacob cursed himself for not listening to Evie, for if he did, then he would not be where he was. “You are a bastard.” Jacob forced himself to say. Even though it hurt, he was still going to give Roth a hard time. “I will kill you Roth.” He felt a cold shiver go through his body as he watched Roth crawl onto his body. Jacob couldn’t offer any resistance as Roth forced his arms over his head.

            The door banging opening had Jacob and Roth both looking towards the cause of it. “Sorry to disturb you with your Omega Master Roth.” Lewis spoke. He bowed as a sign of respect to the Alpha. “But some of the Blighters from the Strain are here to see you.”

            “Did you inform them that I have been busy with an Omega for the past few days?” Roth hissed out. He was irritated that Lewis would dare interrupt him while he was busy with Jacob. “Or are you a worthless Beta servant like you were a lover Lewis?”

            Lewis flinched. “I did inform them sir. But the three Alpha’s insisted that they see you.”

            Roth let out a heavy breath. “Fine Lewis. Tell them I’ll be right down.” He turned his head back towards Jacob. “Well darling, looks like I must punish you later.”

            Jacob was silently thanking his lucky stars that some Alpha’s wanted to see Roth. He did not think his body could deal with another of the Alpha viciously taking him again. Jacob held his breath, waiting as Roth slowly redressed himself and then left the room. Once the door was closed and Jacob was sure that Roth was not returning, did he release the breath he had been holding. “Bloody bastard. I’m going to kill him.” Jacob slowly forced himself to sit up, so that he could understand how badly he was injured. He groaned in pain, aware just how badly Roth had beaten him. The pain was beyond anything that Jacob had known before, and instead of fighting it, he gently laid his body back down.

            The door suddenly opening had Jacob on full alert. “Master Roth wants me to see how much damage has been done to you.” Lewis spoke. He began to approach Jacob.

            “Stay the hell away from me.” Jacob groaned out. He didn’t want to be weak in front of the Beta, but the way his body felt had him feeling just that. “Don’t you dare touch me.” He wasn’t even sure if Lewis heard that last bit as he watched the Beta approach him. Jacob cursed the fact that his body was weak, and that he could not move as Lewis began to examine him. “Ahh.”

            “Seems Master Roth may have broken a rib or two.” Lewis indifferently spoke. He continued his exams, listening to Jacob groan out in pain. “Maybe if you would start being an obident Omega for him, then he wouldn’t have to hurt like this.”

            “That bastard took me, raped me, and now he….GAH!” Jacob cried out. The sudden shock of pain going through his body was strong enough to arch his back off the bed. He made his eyes look down and saw that Lewis had deliberately pressed on a bruise. “You son of bitch!”

            Lewis smiled and continued to add a little pressure to the bruise. “Watch your mouth around me Omega. I will not tolerate anyone, especially you, disrespecting Master Roth like that.” The warning was clear in his tone.

            For once in his life, Jacob went against the voice screaming in his head. He didn’t lash out like he wanted to, but instead bit his tongue and let Lewis continue with his job. Time seemed to stand still as Lewis continued to examine Jacob, and then without warning the hands that had been examining him vanished. “I will let him know to apply heat to the bruises and about your ribs. I will also inform him that your restraint in digging into your ankle.” Lewis bowed quickly and then left Jacob alone.

            Every nerve was on fire, but Jacob didn’t care. It helped him forget about all the evil that Roth had done to him. He still was cursing at himself for being reckless, that he should have stayed on the train. _If I had done that, then I wouldn’t be here._ Jacob furiously thought. _I don’t want to end up pregnant by that bastard. I don’t know which is worse, being forced to be bonded to a Templar or I’m afraid that I will no longer be allowed to be an Assassin._ Jacob waited a few more minutes, and when the door still did not open, he didn’t fight the heaviness in his eyes. Slowly Jacob let his world turn dark, silently hoping that Evie and Green would save him.


End file.
